Pop Music
by lilplayer
Summary: Kira dosent seem to like Lacus's music very much and Athrun is going to find out why.


**Pop Music**

**By: Lilplayer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

"Turn it off!"

"No!"

"Turn that crap off before I smash my head into the wall!"

Pause…

"You wouldn't do that."

"If it means achieving eternal peace I will!"

Sighing, Athrun reluctantly turned the CD player off. "Honestly Kira what is wrong. I thought you liked it."

Kira made a face at Athrun; one that oblivious meant he thought Athrun was crazy. "You have got to be kidding me, how can anyone listen to that?"

Athrun gave Kira a disapproving look. "That's not very nice Kira. What is wrong with you? I thought you liked Lacus' voice."

Kira scuffed and looked away from Athrun in favor of the wall. "Nothing is wrong with me."

Frowning Athrun approached his lover with concern. "Then what's wrong? This is the first time you have ever complained about Lacus' music."

Kira looked back at Athrun. "This is the first time you brought home and played one of her CD's."

Giving a sheepish smile Athrun scratched the back of his head. "Well I….I never did listen to her when we were engaged…nor after both of the wars…so I thought I would give it a try. She is our friend."

Kira scrunched his nose in distaste. "Well I don't like it, so don't play it anymore."

Athrun frowned in annoyance before smiling in amusement. "Kira….are you jealous?"

Looking like someone had just punched him in the face Kira looked at his boyfriend in utter disbelief. "WHAT!"

Athrun chuckled. "It's alright if you are I mean it's not that big of a deal."

Nostrils flaring and cheeks puffing Kira growled at Athrun. "Athrun Zala! I am not jealous!"

Athrun smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is!"

Giving a sly grin Athrun leaned his face close to that of the Ultimate Coordinator. "Then do tell Kira. Why don't you like Lacus' music?"

Eyes narrowing Kira stepped back a few steps and looked at the ground all the while mumbling something that didn't quite reach Athruns' ears.

"Pardon?" Athrun asked his grin still intact.

"I find it mind numbing." Kira mumbled a little louder.

Athrun blinked his smile disappearing.

"What…?"

"I find it mind numbing." Kira said clearly looking Athrun dead in the eye.

Athrun looked at Kira for a moment before sitting on the plush white leather couch in the middle of the room and patting the seat next to him, inviting Kira to sit.

Once the older coordinator was seated Athrun shifted to lock his emerald gaze with a lilac one.

"I don't understand Kira you have only said nice things about Lacus and her music." Athrun said his tone gentle and soft.

Kira looked away in guilt. "I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Tipping the others' chin so that they were face to face Athrun looked at his lovers' face in confusion. "Why though?"

Kira sighed and cleared his throat. "Look its not just Lacus, its all pop music."

When Athrun didn't respond Kira took it as a hint to explain. "I don't know what it is. I just don't like pop music. Never did."

Athrun slumped into the couch in disbelief. "So you don't like Lacus music because it's pop?"

Kira nodded.

"I have heard you listen to pop music before though, I am sure of it!" Athrun shouted.

Kira sighed and rubbed his temples. "Name one time."

Athrun paused.

Truth is told he couldn't recall one time when Kira had willing played a CD or turned on the radio to a pop music station. Even the stations programmed into his car radio, where all ones that never played a single pop song or pop artist.

When the silence continued Kira smiled triumphantly. "See?"

Sighing Athrun stood and pooped the CD out of the player. "So I guess that means you want me to get rid of this." Athrun said holding the CD between two fingers and watching his reflection in it.

Kira shook his head. "No, no. You can keep it. Just don't play it whenever I am around." Kira said with a smile.

Groaning Athrun placed the CD on the coffee table after returning it into its case. "I'm with you all the time though."

Kira gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry but I really would appreciate it."

Returning to his seat next to Kira Athrun wrapped his arms around his small lover. "Alright then, but do you really find it mind numbing?"

Kira nodded with a frown. "Yes, I actually feel like my IQ has lowered a good ten percent."

Confused Athrun laughed. "It was only playing for a few minutes though."

Shrugging Kira responded. "I told you, I find it mind numbing. You won't tell Lacus will you? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Chuckling some more Athrun tightened his grip on Kira. "No I won't tell her."

Both sat in a comfortable silence before Athrun spoke up a sly grin on his face once again as he looked at the smaller boy.

"Do I get a reward for keeping you dirty little secret?"

Thinking Kira shrugged. "Alright what do you want?"

Smirking Athrun leaned forward and whispered something into his lovers' ear.

As Kira listened his face slowly grew from curios, too confused, to uncomfortable, to flustered.

Pushing himself away from his lover Kira stood and turned his back to Athrun. Still flustered Kira spoke in a low shy voice. "I told you….I'm only doing that on your birthday."

With that Kira left the room.

Athrun chuckled almost evilly. "We'll see about that."

With that Athrun ran after the brown haired boy looking to get an early birthday present.

**A/N: Wow this literally only took about half an hour to write. My quickest story or one-shot yet. This little drabble just popped into my mind when I was listening to some unknown pop artist. I personally am NOT a fan of any kind of the stuff but its fine if anyone else is so please don't flame because I singled pop music out in this story. **

**You can listen to what ever you want I don't care.**

**Also I loved Athrun in the end of my story. I'll let you all come up with your own assumptions on what Athrun wants from our innocent little Kira.**

**: Grins:**

**Please Review!**


End file.
